


you're perfect to me

by stxvetony



Series: stony one-shots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxvetony/pseuds/stxvetony
Summary: where steve accompanies tony to a gala. and there, steve finds himself questioning, just why, he and tony are together, and how they could ever think to work out.





	you're perfect to me

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to part 3 of my trash tumblr writing :) hope u enjoy!

“Tony,” Steve grumbled, pushing the heels of his feet back towards the penthouse, while the other man attempted to drag the stubborn supersoldier out to the elevator.

“Steve.” Tony draws his name out. “Please? It won’t be that bad I promise. You don’t even have to talk to anyone.”

“Tony. You know I’m not good at this! I don’t do this … whatever thing you do at these things. I don’t know how to make all these rich people like me.”

“Sweetheart. I promise you don’t have to do anything. I just want you to be my side, but honestly, you can just stay at the food table, if you really want. And then afterward, I’m yours for the whole night.” Tony waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Steve groans, the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly. “I guess.”

“I don’t want you to be that uncomfortable though. If you really don’t want to come, you don’t have to.”

Steve shakes his head. He’s not going to ruin Tony’s night just because he won’t feel comfortable. “No, Shellhead, it’s fine. I promise.”

Tony breaks out into a smile, before flinging Steve into a hug, burrowing his head into his chest. Steve smiles in contentment, before pulling Tony into a kiss, which lasts a little longer than it really should.

…

Steve sighed from where he sat at the bar, drinking a strawberry daiquiri, or at least, pretending to drink one as he swirled his draw in the drink. He gazed forlornly at across the room, where Tony appeared to be having the time of his life, although Steve noticed that his smile wasn’t real, instead, it was the smile he wore reserved for the media and the press.

Even if Tony had on his mask in front of all these rich people in this hall, he had everyone eating out of his hand, as he flirted with men and women alike, flitting around the room, eyes dancing. Steve knew better than to be jealous, but still, a small wave of envy pushed up to him.

Tony’s eyes flickered up from where he was currently entertaining a woman who was hanging onto his every word, and Tony’s smiled for a second, a genuine smile, before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him, who had now practically draped herself over Tony.

Steve shook his head. He and Tony had been dating for almost a year by now, but often, Steve still wondered what would ever make Tony choose him. Especially now, when Steve sat here, as he watched Tony flit about, glowing under the spotlight and gaze of everyone in the room.

“Hey, stranger.”

Steve turned around, breaking into a smile at the sight of his boyfriend. “Hey.”

“You ready to go?”

Steve sighed in relief. “Yes, please. Thank god.”

Tony shook his head in amusement before he took Steve by the hand, and the two of them headed to the door. On the way, however, the woman from before stopped Tony, flirting shamelessly at him.

“Mr. Stark! Where you going?”

Ton put on his usual smirk, the public one that is. “Mrs. Andrews. The gala is almost over. What could you be doing when most everyone has left?”

Steve jolted up slightly. He hadn’t even noticed that everyone had left, too busy staring down at his drink and watching Tony from the corner of his eye.

“Well Mr. Stark, I was thinking. Why don’t you and I get out of here to somewhere more … private?”

“No. He’s not.” Steve interjected before things could escalate any further.

Mrs. Andrews threw him a dirty look. “Who might you be?”

“Steve Rogers. Or maybe Captain America. You might have heard of me.”

The other woman sniffed condescendingly. “Sure, whatever. It’s not like you did anything yourself.” She turned her attention back to Tony. “So? What do you say?”

Tony, the oblivious idiot he was, for all the constant flirting he did, didn’t seem to pick up on her connotation behind her words. “What?” He asked, looking momentarily confused.

Steve growled deep in his throat. “We are leaving.” He glared, pulling Tony along with him.

The two of them reached inside the car, and Tony went to kiss Steve, but Steve pulled away.

“Cap?”

“It’s nothing, Tony. I just –”

“Hey. Is it because of Mrs. Andrews? She’s harmless, I promise.” Tony watched Steve with soft eyes, nothing but full of love and adoration for his boyfriend.

“That’s not what it was fucking about Tony!” Steve growled, pushing Tony away.

A flash of hurt passed Tony’s eyes, as he continued to watch Steve, who would have been pacing the floor if it wasn’t for the fact that they were in a cramped up car space.

“Why do you even like me, Tony?” Steve dropped his head in defeat, as Tony slowly tilted his chin up to force eye contact with him.

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean? I love you. You know that.”

“Why are you with me, Tony? You could have anyone in the world, you’re a fucking billionaire, you’re smart, amazing, kind, for god’s sake, you actually have talent and worked to get to where you are now. What about me? I’m just some lucky skinny kid from Brooklyn, who randomly happened to get injected by a serum. I didn’t work for any of this, I’m just someone who won the lottery and I – Why did you choose me?”

“Cap. You’re the most hardworking person I’ve ever met. Sure, you had the soldier serum, but that didn’t make you for who you are. You’re the person who has done the most for the world, always protected us, and well, if anything, I should be asking you for how did I deserve to be with such an amazing guy?”

Steve smiled softly and pulled himself into a hug with Tony in the backseat of the car. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head but all he could hear was Tony repeating himself, the argument from what seemed to be so long ago.

“You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.”

…

Steve found himself shying away from Tony in the long run after that day. It had been 2 weeks since then, and Steve often slipped out of the room when he saw Tony, chalking his reasoning up to the fact that it was simply by coincidence that he never managed to be in the same room as Tony did for a whole 14 days.

As all things though, Steve eventually found himself cornered by a frazzled Tony, who looked beaten down, eyes red from crying, and Steve realized not for the first time, but nevertheless, just what his avoidance might have been doing to Tony.

“Steve …  Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to ever hurt you, whatever I did. I’m sorry if I fucked up like I usually do, but I promise. I promise that –”

Steve noticed Tony was crying, and instantly felt regret, his heart clenching among himself, as he realized that he had insecurities, but so did Tony.

“Hey. I’m sorry Tony. I just, I didn’t think I was good enough for you, so I thought if I gave you some space…” Steve trailed up, startling from the sudden anger in Tony’s eyes as he growled.

“You don’t get to fucking decide that for me Steve! Don’t you think you should have at least asked before you decided to go off and ignore me all of sudden for a literal week? I waited! I waited and I didn’t know what I did wrong, but all I could think about was how I was going to lose you! Did you even think about how I might feel? Steve, I love you so much. So, you don’t get to fucking decide to break off this one year relationship without even talking to me. Did you know it’s our anniversary today? Did you know I spent the whole entire fucking day just waiting, waiting for you to come and maybe surprise me. Waiting, that maybe, perhaps I was wrong, perhaps you were just making some grand gesture or something. And the days over, and all I can think is that this is my fault. Steve, I–I can’t keep going on like this.”

Steve chokes back a sob, his hands shaking in front of him. “I’m sorry Tony. I – I just kept on thinking that I wasn’t good enough, and you deserve someone better. You’re so much better than me. You’ve been so much shit in your life, but you’re still standing so strong with literally the whole world in front of you. And me? I’m just Steve Rogers. Not Captain America, because that’s not a real person, I’m just a guy from the city, still skinny, who has not idea what to do with his life.”

Tony stared back at him, before pulling Steve into a kiss, which made his toes curls and the world spin from not having touched Tony for so long. He didn’t realize just how much he had missed the billionaire. “Steve.” He choked out. “I had a Captain America plush when I was little. I read your comic books. I played with your action figures in the bathtub everyday when I was 3 and Howard didn’t hate me as much yet. You think you’re not good enough for me? You’re fucking Captain America. I idolized you for so long, I had a whole room of souvenirs for you, I read endless books about you, I wanted to be you for god’s sake. You’re the most amazing force of nature I’ve ever known. You’re the best hero the world has ever known.”

“You’re my hero.” Tony’s voice faded into a whisper. “And I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Steve crashed into Tony’s arms, half sobbing out of relief, half sobbing out of pain. But mostly, sobbing because of the swell of love he felt for Tony.

Because, sure, they had mountains of insecurities, they were fucked up people after all. But, in every universe, Steve and Tony would find each other, perhaps they wouldn’t love each other, but they would always be drawn to each other.

And in this universe, Steve holds Tony a little closer to his chest. They’ll be okay. They have to be. Because Steve doesn’t think he can survive if they aren’t.

**Author's Note:**

> [say hi on tumblr!](https://stxvetony.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [this fic's post](https://stxvetony.tumblr.com/post/182543256951/youre-perfect-to-me-stony-prompt)


End file.
